Depth of the Moon
by Stupid People Stalk Me
Summary: *chapter 2 up!*Well...my first Harry fic...its a H/G romance story...I really suck at summarys....
1. Herminone's return; Feelings revealed!

**A/N **– My first Harry Potter fic, so be nice!! It's a Harry/Ginny (with some Hermione and Ron) romance, since I'm a sucker for those. :D  It may suck, and I don't really know where I'm going with it. So, please R/R…I'm open to any comments. Except flames. Also, I haven't read every Harry fic on the 'net, so if it sounds too much like yours or one you've read, tell me please!!

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, and should be worshipped for her brilliance. :D In the Depth of the Moon 

            Ginny Weasley opened her eyes to find her face caressed with sunlight. She looked out the window at the beautiful day outside. It was 3 weeks after her arrival home from Hogwarts. She would be in the fourth year next year, but she couldn't think about that. Her mind was on the person living a few floors above her. That person was Harry Potter.

            Ginny had had a crush on Harry since the first time she saw him, four years ago. She had always liked him, even before she had met him. Who couldn't, he saved their people from the Dark Lord. But she didn't just like him because he had lived, she liked him for who he was. He was smart and funny, and had saved her life on occasion. She decided that her little crush wasn't just a passing fancy. She loved Harry Potter, she loved him with a passion.

            Ginny got up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was already downstairs, bustling about making breakfast. She seemed busy, so Ginny just sat down at the table.

            "Oh! Good morning sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley, greeting her daughter with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

            "Oh, just fine, thank you. It looks nice today, but I want to finish my homework and get it out of the way," Ginny replied, glad she had someone to talk to. Glad she had someone to take her mind off Harry.

            "Hermione would be proud," said Mrs. Weasley with a laugh. "In fact, you can tell her this afternoon, she's due to arrive, remember?"

            "Oh yeah!! I have a ton to tell her! Perhaps she can help me with my potions, it's not my best…" Ginny trailed off, leaving the excited tone of her voice behind her. He had just entered the room, taking Ginny's attention away from everything else.

            "Good morning, everyone!" Ron said happily, who had also accompanied Harry into the kitchen. Ginny hadn't noticed, she was studying Harry's hair. She wondered how it always was untidy, but looked so nice. 

            "Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Ginny," he said with a smile before sitting down across from Ginny. "How are you?" he asked her, catching her staring at him.

            "Um…well…fine, I guess," Ginny stammered, knowing she sounded stupid. "How are you? I hope you're good. It would be so nice to hear that you're fine, I mean…no wait…" she trailed off again, blushing so profusely you couldn't tell her face from her hair.

            "Oh well, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Harry replied, glaring at Ron who was snickering. "What's so funny?" he asked, wishing to know what he had missed.

            "Oh, nothing, its just that you're too dense to see it!" Ron said, stifling laughter. He ducked Harry's playful blow, and grinned at his sister. "Back to regular life, eh?" he asked, trying to get something out of her.

            "No...wait…what do you mean? Are you saying?…no, of course not...well…" Ginny stammered again, turning magenta. Luckily the arrival of breakfast on the table distracted everyone. Fred and George had entered, so the attention focused to them, seeing what new pranks they had thought up overnight. To everyone's surprise, they did nothing.

            "Good joke, eh? Not having one to pull on you all!" George said gleefully, looking at everyone's stunned faces at the end of breakfast. Nothing had blown up, nothing leaping out of the food.

            "Yes, we were up until three this morning thinking of that. We must be total geniuses," Fred said, leaning back in his chair. Secretly, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand in order for the chair to fall backward, taking Fred with it. He fell on the floor, looking dumbfounded while the rest of the room was in hysterics.

            "Yes, such a genius it takes to overlook that their own mother can have a sense of humor too," Mrs. Weasley said, laughing. Fred mumbled something, and stalked off upstairs. George followed, after congratulating his mom on a nice performance.

            "Nice one mum," he said, "but you do know that you're in for it now, right?" He said with an evil grin, before he ran upstairs.

            Ginny, however, had only laughed for a second. She had been distracted by Harry once again. She watched him laugh, his distinct laugh that she knew so well. She reflected on the many times she had heard it, and all the times it had made her feel better. She was set for the day now, having heard him laugh. She sat at the table with a glazed look in her eyes, not noticing that both Harry and Ron had left the table. Her mother bustled about, cleaning, talking no notice of Ginny's strange behavior. She understood, she had once been a girl.  After about 20 minutes, she decided that _some_ action must be taken.

            "Ginny, why don't you clean your room? Hermione will be here in about 3 hours, and I want the house to look semi-decent," Mrs. Weasley said, gently drawing Ginny out of her daydreaming state.

            "Yes mum, sure," Ginny said placidly. She walked up the stairs, into her room. She quickly made her bed, and put her things away. She then took out her diary, and began to write.

            "_Dear Diary,_" she began, pausing to think. "_It has been a wonderful day today. Sure, its 11:30 in the morning, but its been wonderful so far. I got to see Harry, what's not to love? I got to see his deep, emerald eyes, his untidy black hair, and just…him. I love him, diary, I won't hide it from myself. But, I doubt he likes me. Sure, he's one of my best friends, but I'm sure he doesn't love me. Well, loving in the sense of a significant other. He loves me as a sister, that I'm sure. But...well, anyway, Hermione is expected to arrive today. I have so much to tell her. She's really the only person(live one, sorry to offend you, diary) that knows about my love for Harry. I can confide in her, I trust her. She understands me, because she has the same feelings for…well…someone. She refuses to tell me, but she promised she would this summer. I think she has trouble figuring herself out, too. But I do trust her. She's always there for me, like a sister. Like what I am for Harry. But I don't want to be his sister, I want to be his girlfriend…someone that's there for him, to love him. And I want to be loved too. Not by anyone, but by him. I want to be loved by Harry Potter, and no one else. That's the way it should be."_

Ginny closed her diary, and hid it in the usual spot. She sighed and looked out the window. She pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer, and wrote a love letter to Harry. She said all of her feelings, how much she loved him. She then signed and sealed the letter, and stuck it in her bottom drawer. The drawer that was stuffed full of other unsent love letters to Harry. Ginny sighed, looking at the drawer. "I just cant get myself to tell him. I'm afraid…so afraid…I just want to be loved…" She flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

            About an hour later, someone knocked on her door. "Who's there?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

            "Wake up, Hermione's here," Ron said quickly, glancing at his sister. "What happened, was it nap time?" he asked, jumping out of the way of his sister's loving blow. They both raced downstairs, trying to see who could get there first. Ron won, but Ginny didn't care. She was happy to see Hermione, but Harry was there too. She loved it when he looked happy…that gleam in his eyes…

            "Ginny!" Hermione cried, grabbing Ginny into a tight hug. She hugged back, feeling her friend's warmth. She was so happy to see her.

            "Hermione! It's great to see you again!" Ginny cried happily. She looked at her if to say 'we have tons to catch up on." Hermione got the hint and grinned. She greeted everyone else, the said, "Well, I guess I should go put my things upstairs. I'll be staying with Ginny, right?" She asked, awaiting for an answer.

            "Yep!" Ginny said, and took one of Hermione's bags. She ran upstairs, Hermione right on her heels. They ran into the room, and slammed the door.

            "So? What's new?" Hermione asked casually, taking clothes from her bags, folding them and putting them in the drawers Ginny let her use.

            "Well…you know, the usual," Ginny said. She felt the sudden urge to tell Hermione everything. Which she had no second thoughts about doing. "Hermione, I love Harry. I love him so much…but I don't think he loves me. Well, as a sister for sure, but as a lover I don't think so. I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do. I don't want him to hurt me, but I want him so bad!" Ginny said quickly, sitting on the bed. Her face turned pink, not knowing what Hermione would say.

            "Wow, Gin. I never thought I'd expect that. I knew you'd had a crush on him…but this…"Hermione said, gazing off into the distance. Ginny walked over to her and jerked open the love letter drawer.

            "Look at these. Read one. They're all to Harry. I can't get over him. I just don't know if to tell him or not…" Ginny said, gesturing to the drawer. Hermione picked one up and skimmed it.

            "Damn Gin…you have it bad. The only thing I can think of is to well…tell him. That's all I can say," Hermione said, putting the letter down, back into the drawer with the rest. "But I understand. I have it bad...but for…" she ended there, blushing.

            "Come on, tell me! You promised you would!" Ginny giggled, using a pleading smile.

            "Oh all right. I have a major crush on…well…Ron. I don't know why…I just do…promise not to tell him, will you, Gin?" Hermione said, going a deep red. 

            "oh , I wouldn't. Trust me, for once!" Ginny giggled, along with Hermione. They were in her room for hours, just laughing and talking.

~*~

            Harry and Ron were in Ron's room, doing homework. There was nothing else to do, they had already played Quidditch. They just wanted to get their homework done and over with. In the words of Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione would be proud."

            Harry pondered over is History of Magic homework, wanting to think of anything but that. He let his mind wander, thinking about anything else. His mind seemed to stop on Ginny Weasley. He didn't know why, he had never thought of her as special. He pictured her in his mind, long curly red hair, her steely but bright eyes. He thought of how pretty she was, and he suddenly longed to see her. He had no idea what happening. "What am I thinking?" he thought to himself. "Ginny is like my sister! I'm not supposed to love my sister in any other way! But...she does have a certain charm…" his mind trailed off again, feelings overcoming rationality. Miss Weasley did have a certain thing going for her. She was cute and funny, and had the ability to cheer almost any situation up. Harry's mid told him the obvious: He was falling for Ginny Weasley.

~*~

            Later that night, after dinner(which was exceptionally good, as always), Harry laid awake in bed, unable to go to sleep. He kept thinking about Ginny, he just couldn't keep his mind off her. After about an hour and a half, he finally glanced at his watch. It read 11:30. He was positive that everyone else was asleep, so he got up and walked downstairs.

            Harry reached the back door and pulled it open. Stepping outside, the night air cooled him immediately. He had figured the night air would help. He sat down at the edge of the pond, several frogs croaking softly. He glanced up at the moon, which was bright and nearly full. The silvery light played off of everything, making it look like a dream. The perfect romantic setting.

~*~

            Ginny laid awake last night, for the same reasons as always. She thought about dinner, and how frequently she had caught Harry sneaking glances at her. She had panicked, wondering if he had found out. She was also enjoying his attention. Hermione had also pointed this out, she said it was a good sign. She of course, had been exchanging glances with Ron, who seemed a bit pre-occupied as well. Ginny stared out the window, when she saw someone enter the backyard. The familiar mess of hair told her who it was. Now was her chance, she got up and headed toward the door, trying not to wake Hermione. However, she had heard Ginny leaving and glanced out the window too.

            "Go to him Ginny," she said encouragingly. "And good luck."

            Ginny walked downstairs, and opened the back door. She took a deep breath and then stepped outside.

**A/N** – Well, that's it for now. I'll get the second chapter up ASAP. I may have it up by later today…but most likely tomorrow. Please review!! I really do hope you like!


	2. The Moonlight Meet

**A/N – **Continuing from the last chapter. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Your comments mean so much to me. Thank you for being so supportive! I decided to steal an idea from GinnyPotter387's story "Made for Each Other" It's a good idea, so gomen, but I had to take it!!

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Harry Potter. I don't think I ever will, unless I win the lottery and buy the rights. I seriously might do that. Also, I don't own the lyrics to "Fool for You". American Hi-Fi does. Yup.

~*~

"I've been waiting for a girl like you;

and I know there was nothing I could do.

 I don't want to make you hurt;

 I don't want to make you feel like the world ain't on your side;

 But I'm never gonna get it right. 

No I cant sleep at night just thinking about you;

 I'm a fool for you"

-"Fool for You", American Hi-Fi

In the Depth of the Moon 

Ginny walked downstairs, and opened the back door. She took a deep breath, and then stepped outside…

          Ginny took that first big step outside. She felt like she was stepping onto an unknown planet's surface, not the familiar turf in her backyard. She looked ahead of her, and saw Harry sitting on the ground, gazing at the moon.

          "Um…hello Harry," Ginny said cautiously. "What are you doing out here?"

          "Well Ginny, I guess I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind. I decided that the night air would do me some good. I wasn't bothering you, l was I?" Harry asked with a smile. He sort of had an idea of why she was out here. Ginny moved next to him and sat down.

          "Oh…no, you weren't. I couldn't sleep either. What's bothering you?" Ginny said, finding it easier to talk to him. It seems like it was easier because no one was watching. She had no one to tease her now, she could speak to him freely.

          "Well, lots of things, Gin," Harry started, looking at her, then facing the moon again. "Its just jumbled up…mostly about a girl, I cant seem to figure anything out. I know her, and I think I'm starting to like her…you know, like that. I don't know what to say to her…I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and screw up. I think she's way too good for me…I'm just…well…too normal, despite everyone knows my name," He finished, looking into Ginny's eyes. 'She's gorgeous like this,' he thought to himself. And he was right. The moonlight played off her hair, making seen shiny and giving it the effect that it was carved out of a coppery metal. Her eyes glinted in the dim but silvery light, giving them a bright silver color. Her whole body seemed to glow, like an angel of the night.

          "Oh, I see…a girl." Ginny's voice faded, knowing it was someone other than her. She could barely stand to look at him, but she had to. His hair was untidy as usual, but it seemed different in the moonlight. As if it was made of chipped onyx. The moonlight gave his emerald green eyes a new depth, like the effect of a clear pond. If ponds were green. He smiled at her, which made him even more attractive. Ginny was beside herself with hope and loss. She had a small hope that the girl he was talking about was she, but she had a stronger feeling that it was about someone else. Hermione perhaps, or that Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. "Well, do you have any idea why you feel like this?" Ginny asked tentatively, analyzing his face.

          "Not really, actually, I guess I'm just drawn to her. Her charm, her smile…the way she can always find me when I need someone to talk to," He answered, feeling her gaze. "I just don't want to mess things up. I'll let her know when I feel the time is right," he finished, awaiting Ginny's turn to speak.

          "Well, I guess you'll just have to ask yourself over and over why you do until you come up with an answer," Ginny said, hoping she didn't sound like a moron.

          "Now that I've told you why I couldn't sleep…why couldn't you, Gin?" Harry asked, hoping she would say that she wanted to see him.

          "Actually, it's quite funny…for most of the same reasons as you. I've been kept awake by a strong fancy for a boy, I can't stop thinking of him. I know that he doesn't feel the same for me. I even have a whole drawer full of…love letters…unsent…" she trailed off, blushing. She had the feeling she'd said too much. She felt Harry looking at her intently.

          'She's just so…so…I don't know. Now with her blushing in this light I cant stand it any longer," Harry thought to himself, smiling. He turned to face Ginny. "Well, Ginny, it sounds like you're in love…not just a little crush. A whole drawer full…do I know him?" Harry prodded, hoping he was heading into the right direction.

          "Yes…you do, quite well actually…it's surprising. I never thought I'd be out her with you like this…talking about a subject like this…I guess I'd better go…" Ginny said nervously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She was about to get up, when a hand touched hers.

          "No Gin, I'd like to continue, if you don't mind," Harry said gently, pausing a moment before he removed his hand. Her warmth spread through him, he could practically pick up on her feelings through her touch. He finally let go, his hand suddenly cold and empty.

          "All right, I don't mind. Its actually, quite nice," she said lightly, smiling. She was beginning to feel more comfortable now, with the help of his touch. She sat down again. "I would like to know who you like, if you don't mind, Harry," she said, knowing that the answer was the opposite of her wish. She looked at him intently, with hope in her eyes.

          Harry looked at Ginny, slightly surprised at her question. A rush of thoughts raced through his mind, making his heart ache. He took a deep breath, looked into Ginny's eyes, and stated his reply. "Well Ginny, truth to tell is, I love you," he said in a slightly soft tone, turning the lightest shade of sugar pink and looking away. He couldn't bear to see the look of shock on Ginny's face. Wait…was that shock? It seemed more like relief, maybe even joy.

          'Oh my…he does! He does love me! I have to tell him now…I..' her thoughts trailed off as she prepared to speak. "Well Harry, it is quite a shock. But…I also have to confess…" she trailed off, making sure he was looking at her. She put her hand under his chin and drew his head up. "I must confess…that I do love you too, Harry," she finished, turning the same light pink, and tilted her head to seek the light and guidance of the moon. She felt overwhelming joy, finally confessing her secret.

          "Ginny…I…didn't know that…I'm so very happy…"Harry trailed off, losing confidence in himself. He took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ginny. I don't know how it happened, or why, but I do." He bent over and lightly kissed her hand. Ginny felt warmth when her took it, and a strange feeling when he kissed her hand. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

          "I love you too, Harry. I love everything about you. I don't care if you're famous. I don't see how anyone could actually overlook all of you and just see the famous part. I love you for everything you are," Ginny said, keeping her hold with him. Her whole body felt warm, protected. She never wanted to leave.

          Harry looked down upon the girl in his arms. She looked up at him, and he kissed her. Lightly at first, but then a little more passionately. It was a wonderful first kiss, sweet in every way. Underneath the moon, at midnight, the perfect setting. 

~*~

          Harry and Ginny had kissed that once underneath the moon. He led her back upstairs to her room, hand in hand. Before letting her enter, he took her into her arms once again. He kissed her forehead, and then letting her go. "Good night, Miss Weasley. I'll expect a love letter for me in the morning." He smiled and walked up the stairs to Ron's room.

          Ginny opened the door quietly, again trying not to wake Hermione. Again, her attempts failed.

          "Well?" asked Hermione. "I want every detail. Sit down , missy, and you're not going to bed until you tell me everything. _Everything_" Hermione said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny sat down and told Hermione everything, every last detail. Hermione waited patiently until her story finished. "Well, I'm awfully happy for you, Ginny. Now that you've told your crush, I guess it's up to me to tell mine. Are all those letters addressed to Harry, Gin? I might want to borrow one."

          Ginny giggled, then fell into a drifting sleep. She was so happy…happier than anyone could be. Except for maybe Harry…

~*~

**A/N­** – Well, that's it for this chapter!! I don't know if I should do more. Do you want Ron and Hermione to meet under the moon? Or should I make it in the middle of breakfast? I definitely want to write more, but you people have to tell me what you want!! Please review now!! THANKS!!


End file.
